


Expectations

by AstralWinter



Series: Path to Freedom [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "weredogs", Adorable Connor, Angst, Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Beta Read, Connor Deserves Happiness, Fantasy AU, Feral!AU, Fluff, Gavin Reed is an asshole, Hank is father material, HumanAU, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Lucy is a smol, M/M, Nines is bad at feelings, North is violent nothing new, RK900 is called Nines, Sassy Connor, Shapeshifting, Simon loves everyone, Slow Burn, but he loves ralph more, dog hybrids, he tries ok, keep amanda away from them, protective brother Nines, satyrs, will update tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralWinter/pseuds/AstralWinter
Summary: In this world of 2038, Canine shifters, as well as Satyrs, have been the norm since the dawn of time. With satyrs and humans living amongst each other, canines have been deemed as slaves for them all. Not everything had a happy ending for everyone. Meanwhile. Earth in all had plummeted into a state of despair. With the economy so low, and many shaken up people, Detroit became a dark place very quickly.Connor and Nines, canine hybrid Investigators working with two very complicated and not so compliant cops, must investigate the recent rebellion these slaves have gotten themselves into. Always screaming about this “messiah” that would one day set them all free. Connor knows what he has to do, but things get a little more complicated, and soon enough, the right choice has lost its meaning.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Lucy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Path to Freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Finally, i got the prologue pushed out. Hopefully the next few chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoy!

Nothing was ever satisfying enough. Steaming with blissful ignorance, surrounded by those who cower behind the protection of filthy media.

In the city of Detroit, industries had taken over the majority of the state and spreading. By the time 2028 had rolled over, everything had taken a downward spike in production. Most homes and factories were abandoned, slums taking hold of most of the city. Now everything was just filled with smoggy pipes and broken down facilities. Life of greenery and fresh air couldnt be seen for miles, all filled with cement and crackled old machinery. The only relatively livable spot was where the nobles recided. I.e, the poshy satyrs and humans. 

Canid hybrids, preferably dog kinds, were used and referred to as slaves. It was common knowledge really. Widely known as below second class, it wasn't unheard of that a slave was abused or thrown out of a home. As sad as it was, not many cared for their well being.  
  
The beings in this world were shifters. Anyone who has the appearance of an animal, had the blessed curse of becoming said creature, as simple as it was blinking these days.

Satyrs, and humans took control of the state areas. As one would say, they were the ones “at the top of the hierarchy now”. 

Slaves were of course, identified by the gear-shaped mark at the side of their foreheads. It controlled where they went, what feelings they felt, told them their place. Without it, they were just as free as any noble. 

Cant have that, now can we?

The place had soon become overrun with strays, thieves and criminals. Not that it was a surprise with how each day, month and year crime rates shot up. Rules were strict, especially for those who bare the slaves crest. Areas were restricted, some shops and certain parts of town were restricted.

Taking a damn walk is restricted.

Stray canids never lasted long in the streets either. 

And usually, it's a surprise a slave would last more than five years nowadays.

The Phillips family, human. Not much was ever said about them. They were a good bunch, as the few people could gather. Respectable people who had treated their pet well, barely ever did anything wrong. John, the hard working father was a wealthy noble, and with their living conditions, it showed. Buying an expensive canid wouldn't have been an issue for him, and with how often he was gone from home, he wanted to give his daughter, Emma, a good friend to keep.

Daniel, a golden retriever hybrid, was a slave to them for a good while, as well. Much longer than 5 years, which was a surprising but not so shocking amount of time. Both of them had become close, a family status even, and trusted Daniel with her life. Dubbed the “coolest doggy in the world” by his owner Emma, she and Daniel never called him a slave, but a best friend. 

It was common for a slave to be thrown out after growing up. They were no longer the cute little puppy you’ve paid thousands of dollars for, and it made sense why they would just buy a replacement to have another decade of little paws. John thought a new slave would excite her as well. Who doesn't love a new puppy?

And who knew that would lead to his downfall by his own mutt.

Daniel realized, by overhearing the mother and father discussing trades, that he wouldn't last much longer. Buying another hybrid? Surely.. Surely they mean he would have a friend by his side? They couldn't replace him. He was Emma’s best friend! How could they do that?  
  
He was tired of it. Tired of not having a say in things, just because of his species. Just because “he wasn't meant to”.  
  
John didn't last long either.

An unknown anger Daniel realized he had been suppressing all these years had snapped inside him, heart pounding against his chest, blood staining his maw. He had to. He had to do it. Maybe then they will understand? He had to kill him. He had to rip his throat out. It was so easy, so quick, and in the end, John suffered a slow, bloody death.

He will take Emma with him.. Run away, so the both of them could still be friends forever. It wasn't long until Caroline heard the choking screams of her husband. As quick as she could, she scrambled to call the police, unable to hold back sobs stuck in her throat. 

It wasn't until she heard the screams of her own child that she couldn't just hide away and do nothing. With what she could until the feds arrived, she managed to snag Daniel’s shoulder with a kitchen knife. It didn't injure the dog much, but a well sized wound managed to form and bleed slowly.

It didn't matter. Hybrids heal quickly.  
  
with the police quickly on the scene, and taking the poor wife out of the vicinity, things were taken for an even bloodier turn. Daniel had managed to injure and kill two more men, teeth and claws shredding what was meant to be well protected skin. He held Emma by the cuff of her shirt in his teeth, the little girl crying and shaking in fear. No matter how much he told her once best friend to stop hurting, he wouldn't. He couldn't. Not until they understood. 

He stood at the edge of the roof, another step and he'd fall with her. His injured arm shook under his weight. Just one more step to freedom. 

"Hi Daniel!" 

Shocked, the golden retriever turned its head back, watery eyes filled with unspoken fear. 

It was a dog hybrid, like him. No.. Something was a bit different. From the kept uniform he wore, he worked for _ them. _

"My name is Connor, I-"

_ "How do you know my name?!" _ Hissed the shaken dog, teeth bared as he growled. Connor rose his hands cautiously, not even flinching at the sight of crimson stained fangs. He kept a calm and steady voice. "I know a lot of things about you," slowly but surely, he stepped forwards, careful not to trigger a reaction. "I've come to get you out of this. I'm a canid, just like you-"

_ "No," _ sneered the blonde, _ "what difference does it make if you're a canid?! You're on their side!" _ His voice wavered, choking up. He refused to let tears fall. Connor's jaw set tightly, his furry brown ears flattened against his head. He gave a sympathetic look. Daniel snarled viciously, piercing blue eyes glaring into softer hazel. _ "How could you go against your own kind?! It's bad enough humans decide what we are to them!" _

Connor didn't respond immediately, and Daniel continued. _ "What's the point in living if it means throwing away your pride!" _

The brunettes eyes went wide at that. Throwing away his pride? Was it so wrong to be rid of the wrongs people commit, no matter was specie? He couldn't understand what Daniel meant. His words played in his mind on repeat. 

He didn't notice the ragged dog release Emma, and lunge at him until it was too late. Daniel's blood boiled with rage, he didn't care if he attacked humans or his own. 

A sharp yelp rang in his ears, blood splattered on his cheek. A blur of white brushed pass Connor with growls rivaling the slave's

The wolf was pure white, bigger than any common canine, and had gotten to Daniel before he could, snarling and growling as the golden retriever was ruthlessly ravaged like a toy, shimmering sleek coat reflecting the moonlight against rippling muscles and claws. Connor could only watch, as jaws snapped and high pitched whimpers echoed in the night sky. The wound on Daniel's shoulder slowed him. The bigger canid won without question. 

Quickly, by two swat members, the girl was taken away to rejoin with her broken mother. She didnt have to see any more of this.

Connor swallowed. The girl was saved, but what did it cost for the slave? He watched as the canine became his bigger yet slightly younger brother, standing before the unconscious golden retriever. As if disgusted, he spat out the crimson liquid. Daniel wasn't dead, but the injuries would leave him immobilized for a good long while.

"Nines, I.." he uttered breathlessly, growing quiet as the white haired sibling stared down the other with a harsh glare. Nines' cold voice stirred in his head. "You were too slow."

Connor shifted his gaze downward, wincing at the larger hand on his shoulder. From how tightly he gripped, he wasn't happy. Nines was tougher, bigger, stronger than him. But consideration wasn't a part of his vocabulary. "What's done is done. We're finished here." And with that, Nines walked away from the scene. Seeing there was nothing more he could do, Connor followed suit, leaving the rest to the higher ups. 

*---------*

Silent, the two hybrids walked side by side down the marble stone path, the quiet hoo of an owl tucked safely in its nook offering what little sound the zone had along with the gentle babble of a brook. 

The garden was quiet, as always. Spring was the theme this time, colorful budding flowers and sprouting new growth taking notice to the brilliant sunlight. 

None of it was real. 

From the dirt, grass, to the tallest tree, all fake down to its roots. Made of everlasting plastic and fiber to give such a convincing illusion.

They knew reality was going to be disappointing. 

Crossing the geometric white bridge, passed the rose covered arch was a large willow tree, right in the center of the Zen Garden. Below the tree was a small carved hollow as well, the inside is decorated with a comfortable flower bed of roses. 

Reaching the platform, in the blink of an eye, the twins had become their prominent wolven forms, standing tall beside each other. Soft hazel eyes greeted them with a gentle warmth within the hollow, brown paws crossed on the rosebud bed. Taking a breath, Nines was the first to speak without hesitation. _ "Hello, Amanda." _

_ "Nines," _ she dipped her head, only sparing a glance towards the smaller canid's way. _ "Connor." _

Connor kept his ground. He held great respect for the female. Although Amanda was their mother, they addressed her like any worker to their higher up. Not much affection was given as pups, all of it mattering none once they reached the proper age for training. Both thought nothing of it when referring to her as Amanda instead of Mother. 

_ "Look at me." _

He hadn't realized he tried looking anywhere else but at her. Snapping to that realization, he fixed his gaze back to her. Her dimly glowing eyes watched him, and she tilted her head. _ "What's wrong, Connor?" _

_ "Nothing," _ Connor answered, voice calm and collected. _ "The slave we apprehended last night is taken care of." _

At this, the female made somewhat of a smile through her narrow muzzle. _ “But?” _

Sometimes he hated how much Amanda knew. Like her young boys, she worked with the biggest corporate industry labeled K9Life Industry. A high end facility that trains canids and sells them to the public. Connor and Nines on the other hand, were very special cases. Sighing to himself, he continued. _ “Luckily, we were able to save the little girl and accomplish the mission. I was hoping we could have taken the canid in without further injury given.” _ From the corner of his eye, he could see Nines clench his jaw tight shut. Amanda blinked in response. _ “But-” But,” _ she interrupted. _ “You hesitated.” _

He stopped himself from sighing again. Of course, she was already aware. She had eyes everywhere, and the hoot of the owl sent a small shiver up his spine. Amanda kept her colder stare at him. _ “What were you always taught, Connor?” “To never hesitate.” “And?” _ Connor swallowed. _ “And to always accomplish my mission no matter what.” _

Amanda smiled once more, proudly this time. _ “Good. You two have a new task. Tomorrow you will be taken to the DPD, and assigned as investigators. Both of you are the most well trained and advance hybrids to ever be bred at K9Life industries, don't let me down." _

_ "Yes, Amanda." _

  * _□♧□●_

"Why did you hesitate?"

Was the question he knew were coming since they arrived at the capsules. Hybrids like Connor and Nines were not allowed their own place to stay, so the industries had created separate pods the lot could sleep in. And unlike the rest of the canids the brothers worked with, since they were a _ special _case, was acquired a separate room from the rest of the hybrids. 

Connor, who was leaning against the wall within his pod, crossed his arms and lolled his head back. He sighed heavily and shrugged. "Why?" "What do you mean why?" Nines frowned as he looked back at his brother, placing his neatly folded blazer within his dresser. "You just froze out in the open, and it would have gotten you if I didn't get to it first." "I don't know why i froze, okay?"

Nines looked over him, and Connor could feel his cold blue eyes judging him. He looked away, ears flattened. "Look, its nothing, really. Maybe just first day jitters." "First day jitters, huh?" Nines walked up to his pod, and poked his side. This earned a squeaky and annoyed whine from the smaller canid. "You're still that tiny little pup from all those years ago." "Oh shut up," Connor pouted, throwing the blankets over himself. 

Nines snorted, hopping into his own pod and resting back on his pillow. "Still though. Freezing like that could get you killed, you know this. I'll let it slide since it was our first mission."

Connor peeked his head out of the blankets. He was too tired to talk about any of this, he knew he messed up. But what that dog said just wouldn't leave his mind. "I promise, Nines. I won't do it again." And he swore by that. He was grown up now, and this was the real world. There wasn't any room for anymore mistakes. 

Satisfied by that, Nines shut off the lights, and the two drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Not So Good First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nines finally meet their partners, and of course, it doesnt turn out as well as they'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Im reeeally sorry it took so long to come out with a new chapter. Im still getting used to this ^^' hope you enjoy!

Hank was tired. 

Well.. Tired was an understatement. More like on the verge of dropping to the ground and not caring if he fell asleep right on the spot. Wouldn't that be a blessing right about now. 

It wasn't the first time the man was late to work, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. Honestly, he could care less. 

Hank, like almost half the population of detroit, was a satyr. Not too close to fully hooved and fluffy feet fortunately. The most 'satyr' traits people like him acquired were horns and fluffy long ears. Like canids, he could shift from human to ram if he wanted to. 

But like everyone else, he prefers to keep that bit hidden. 

Hank rubbed his face tiredly, resting his elbows upon the top of his desk. Within the precinct, every second a click of a pen could be heard beside him. It wasn't like he was trying to get his paperwork done anytime soon, but jesus could that get anymore annoying. 

Gavin, the human clicking the pen looked just as unamused as he, but for clearly different reasons. He sat leaned back against his chair, legs crossed up on his desk without a single fuck in the world. 

Hank had enough. He turned his chair to face the younger man, and just before he could tell him to knock it off with the pen, the call of their names made both of them jump. 

"Hank, Gavin! In my office."

Fan-fucking-tastic. 

Hank by now was used to his name being called by Fowler. It's like high school all over again. Not that he enjoyed that fact. 

But Hank and Gavin together? That's unusual. He didn't remember starting any fights with the guy recently. Maybe he wasn't in trouble and was just looking too deep into this. Gavin seemed just confused as he was. 

Shrugging, both men stood from their desks and made their way to the office, which windows were screened for privacy. 

Upon entering, both Gavin and Hank slowed their pace. 

Standing next to Captain Fowler's desk were two canid hybrids, hands folded behind them neatly and properly, both wearing a newly made police uniform with their personal codes of K9 - 8 and K9 - 9. K9-8, a brunette with soft hazel eyes and short yet fluffy ears, with fur that reached all the way to the cheekbone. A tail matching his silky locks curled ever so slightly to the tip. 

K9-9, a male with pale white hair and much longer ears to go with, his silvery blue eyes much more cold and dark than the other's. Although being taller and bulkier, strangely, they almost had the same face. Hank guessed them to be brothers, then again he could be wrong. 

"What's this about?" Gavin asked before Hank could, staring at the two canids with a particular look neither of them seemed to bother caring for. Fowler spoke up, not yet looking away from his terminal. "I've got ten new cases involving canids everyday," he sighed, obviously not very pleased about it. "We've always had isolated incidents. Old ladies losing their poodles and that kinda crap."

Finally, Fowler leaned back to look at the other two, "But now we're getting reports of assaults, and even homicides. This isn't just K9Lifes problem anymore, its a criminal investigation and we have to deal with it, before shit hits the fan. I want you," he pointed his head to Hank, "to investigate these cases to see if there's any link."

"Why me??" Hank frowned, brows creasing at hearing Gavin's short snicker behind him. "Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit? I am the _least _qualified cop to handle this case. And i know jack shit about canids, Jeffery!" 

"That's not the issue at stake Hank," Fowler cut in. "I think you are perfectly qualified to handle it." 

"Bullshit!"

"Yeah," Gavin snorted, "I mean, you got these two big mutts here to protect ya incase you get a paper cut." Hank glowered to the human behind him. "I mean, just look at Snowy over there!" Gavin motioned to the white haired taller canid, who's icy eyes moved to look down at the short stock in front of him. Gavin didn't notice it, but it sent a small shiver down Hank's spine. Jeez, does this guy even breathe? He didn't see him move once. 

Gavin smirked, pointing a thumb at him. "Now _that _is what you call a big bitch." For a moment, the old satyr saw the taller canid's blue gear shaped ring flicker red. The brunette noticed it as well, and his own swirled a prominent yellow, yet he kept his mouth shut and eyes forward. It wasn't hard to see these two weren't exactly pleased either. 

"Really?" Fowler drawled, crossing his arms. "Since you think they're so good at protecting, the 'big bitch' has been assigned as your partner."

That was when Gavin's smile dropped on the spot. It was Hank's turn to chortle at this. 

From the corner of his eye, Snowy had a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Boss, you must be outta your mind." Gavin groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No way am i babysitting some mangy mutt. Not in my fuckin lifetime."

"Who the hell ever said this was about your personal feelings, Reed?" Fowler bit out. That in particular made him shut his trap. "I'm not going to argue with both of you about this. Now either you two stop acting like fuckin children and suck it up, or i _make it _a personal issue."

Gavin scowled at the captain, that being all he could do. Swearing through his teeth, he stormed out of the office. Hank sighed deeply, and followed right after, the two canids following shortly. 

Well that was a good first impression. 

  
  
  
  


Hank returned to his desk, burying his face in his hands. Now the old satyr was even more tired since he walked through the DPD's door. 

Connor looked over to the man from a good enough distance, his tail twitching constantly. 

"You reek of anxiety." 

His tail stopped, and he gave his brother a flat look. "Thanks, Snowy." A scoff. "And im not anxious, im.. Just thinking." At this, Nines crossed his arms, raising a white brow. "About how these two are quite unqualified for their position?" 

Connor pouted, scratching behind his neck. "Well.. I wouldn't say it like that. Maybe we should just give them a chance first. After all, a good first impression would maybe cut us some slack." Nines was about to cut in, but Connor raised his hand. "Just- don't fight with the detective. We get on their good side, they stay out of the way, we get the job done. Got it?" 

Nines gave out a breathy sigh. No point going against that logic. He was right, and he knew it. "Of course, brother. I'll try to win this man's affection." His eyes flicker over to the old satyr. "Maybe you'll have it easier on your side." And with that, he turned heel to find Reed. Connor waved, "Good luck, Nines." And the former simply returned the small wave without looking back. 

Fixing the collar of his uniform, he knew he had to somehow use his charm on the older man. Maybe it won't be so hard. Walking back into the bullpen and towards Hank, he cleared his throat, yet the satyr refused to look at him. 

"Lieutenant? My name is Connor, it's good to finally meet you?" Nothing. Hank kept his elbow propped against the desk, head resting on his hand. Connor puffed his cheeks in thought, and spoke again. "I understand that this might be a little bit difficult for you, but i hope you know ill be very happy to be working with you as your partner. I'm sure we'll make a great team." He smiled, at least trying to be friendly. 

Still, nothing. The brunette sighed, realizing this was going nowhere. "Is there a desk, somewhere i could use?" Finally, a response. "No ones using that one." Hank pointed to one beside him, open for use. Connor's ears twitched upward, and he went to take a seat. 

A bit of an awkward feeling flushed through his sun kissed cheeks. Maybe getting to know him would do some good. After entering the DPD early that morning, he had done a small tour around the bullpen with Nines, and noticed an MP3 lying about at Hank's desk. In his curiosity, he wanted to take a listen, and heard the tunes of Heavy Metal. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. 

Looking over to Hank, he softly asked. "Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death? I like their music. Its.." he tried finding the right words. "Full of energy."

The satyr looked back at him, a brow raised. "You listen to Heavy Metal?" He questioned, and Connor replied. "Well-... I don't listen to music as such, but I would like to?"

Hank stared at him for a moment and hummed in response, looking back down. Well, that was getting him somewhere. Taking this chance, he asked another question. "You have a dog, right?" Connor felt a bit worried when he was returned with a glare. "How do you know?" "The.. the dog hairs on your chair." He smiled once more. "I like dogs." Go figure. "What's your dog's name?"

Hank's glare deepened. "What's it to ya?"

Connor's smile faded, and he turned his head away slightly, feeling a tiny bit bad for prodding in his business. Okay then. Onto the next subject. 

"I noticed that a lot of people aren't very comfortable in the presence of canids.." he began, "Is there any reason in particular you despise me?"

Without looking at him, Hank grinded his teeth together, taking a heavy breath. "Yeah. There is one."

That gave Connor the hint to stop talking. 

moving his attention away from the old satyr, carefully, he read through the many files and countless paperwork on the matter. His brows creased, finding some of the reasons for unknown disappearances odd. In fact, nearly all of them, their location was unknown as well. That much would be obvious, but what came with the gear shaped ring on their temple was a microchip. One where every canid bared that also signified its location if it were to say, run away in this case. 

Perhaps most would go the extra mile to rip it out. It gave Connor a bit of a shiver down his spine at the thought. 

"There are over two hundred files here.. First dates back nine months." While he spoke, Hank leaned against the desk once again. "It all started in Detroit, and quickly spread across the country. A murder was reported last night, a carrier canid who worked within the storage houses hasnt been found yet. That could be a good starting point for our investigation?" He looked to Hank, who hadn't said a word the entire time. 

He pursed his lips together, and stood up from his chair to walk over to his reluctant partner's side. This made Hank turn around in his chair to move his focus down to the files. “I understand you’re facing personal issues, Lieutenant.” Connor said in a softer tone, “But- you need to move past them, and-” “Hey.” Hank warned, facing the canid with a hard glare. “Don’t talk to me like you know me. I’m not your friend, and I don't need your advice. Okay?”

Connor frowned. This was just getting frustrating. He tried to be friendly with the guy. Maybe friendly wasn’t what he wanted. Narrowing his thin slitted eyes, he bent down to the satyr, determined. “I’ve been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn’t come here to wait until _you _feel like working.”

That was probably a wrong move. The next second, Hank was getting out of his chair, and grabbed the canid by the collar of his clothing. Connor groaned a small bit getting slammed against the wall, but it wasn't noticeable.

“Listen, asshole. If it were up to me, I'd throw the lot of ya into the kennels and let you rot. So stop pissing me off!” Hank scowled, a bit closer to Connor’s face. The latter wasn't too intimidated, more irritated than anything else. “Or things are gonna get nasty.”

“Uh, Lieutenant?”  
  
By the sound of another's voice, Hank let Connor go. “Sorry to disturb you.. I have some information on the canid who attacked the guy last night. It’s been spotted within the warehouse.”  
  
“I’m on it.” Hank grumbled, giving Connor one final glare before taking his leave.

Connor only watched him without a word, a rush of thoughts running through his mind. Fixing the wrinkles of his uniform absentmindedly, he hoped to whatever god was out there that Nines was doing better than him.

  
  
  
  
  


His search for Gavin wasn't difficult. The stench of anger issues could be smelt a mile away. 

It lead him right to the office's break room, but before he could enter, the voice of Gavin and another he hadn't recognized flooded his ears. he stopped just around the corner to listen in. 

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" Gavin grumbled irritably, shaking his head. "It's ridiculous. Hank gets a twink while i got a mangy dog with a damn neck brace for a uniform. I could just _feel _the bitchiness from his face." 

Well, he's one to talk. 

"Wow. Sounds awful. And this guy's your partner?" Asked the girl, and Gavin sighed. "Yes, Tina, unfortunately. I'm telling you, if i get bit, im filing a damn complaint."

Alright, hes heard enough. 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Nines entered, hearing a scoff and gasp as soon as he did. He turned his head to face the both of them, and Tina looked visibly surprised. Probably because she had to look up just to face the guy. 

"Speak o' the fuckin devil," Gavin grumbled, propping himself up from leaning against the tall table. "Snow White himself. Gonna follow me around everywhere now, dog?"

Nines ignored most of the name calling, knowing it was just to get a reaction. He wouldn't fall for basic attempts such as that. "I would appreciate it if we could work together, Detective Reed. I don't wish to cause any discomfort."

"Yeah well, kinda too late for that." Gavin walked around the table and over to him, looking over his taller stature and build for a moment. "Never seen a type like you before. What's your name anyway?"

An ear twitched upward. "Nines." 

Gavin went from snarky to an expression Nines couldn't recognize, seeing as he glanced to the number embedded on his uniform, K9 - #9. "Right." He snorted, glancing back at Tina with an amused glance. She were a bit busy looking into the icy blue eyes of Nines when he too looked her way, a softer look on his face. 

"Bring me a coffee, dipshit."

Nines turned his attention back to the smaller man, his soft gaze returning to its harsher glower. Gavin scowled when he didn't move. "Get a move on!-" "I apologize, detective." Nines said, his voice low. "But i am not a maid service canid. I'm sure you have the capabilities to do that yourself." Oh, the damn nerve of this guy. 

Gavin grinds his teeth together, and stuck a finger roughly on his chest. If it was anything Nines hated more, it was to be touched, especially by a man who thinks he was of a higher place. "When a human tells you to obey, you _obey." _He seethed. The white haired canid's tail lashed, and his eyes darkened. Reed swallowed, suddenly feeling a chill down his spine. 

He took a step back when Nines stepped forward. A pristine white fang bared for only a split second. 

He didn't know what it was, but something about his fangs seemed.. off. 

"And when a human corners a _mangy mutt,_ they get _bitten."_

Gavin drew a shaky breath, trying to keep his ground "Yeah? Well, you can't bite a human, that's against the law, dumbass." "I am well aware." He leaned forward closer to him, and the hairs on the back of Reed's neck stood on end. "But the criminal canids out there surely wouldn't care about some weak little law, now would they?" Gavin said nothing, barely holding onto his glare. Nines felt satisfied by that, standing straight up again. 

"Now we have that out of the way, i would like to get to work as soon as possible. You can have your coffee, and I can focus on my job."

Gavin sneered, mumbling something incoherent under his breath and leaving the break room. "Phckin' prick.."

Well, that somehow turned out better than he thought. 

Nines looked back at Tina, who had obviously been watching the whole thing, widened her eyes and quickly glanced down at the sight of his emotionless stare, clearing her throat before leaving with Gavin. 

____________________________________

  
  


The drive there was quiet. Neither within the car bothered to speak. 

Connor wasn't the best at small talk anyway. 

Upon arriving at the old work factory, many police were already stationed at the scene. The factory itself wasn't in the best condition either, having more so of a broken down, filthy look to it. 

Oddly, Connor was excited. Not to see a dead body or anything, but that this was his second real case. He promised himself the night before that he wouldn't screw up, and he held onto that. 

Hank noticed the little twitch and pat Connor's tail did against the seat, but didn't bother questioning it.

Parking nearby, he looked to the quiet canid. "You stay here, and don't move."

Connor only blinked, ears twitching back. "Whatever you say, lieutenant."

Hank watched him and huffed, stepping out of the rustic old car. "Fuckin A, whatever I say." 

As he did, Connor puffed his cheeks in thought. He wasn't supposed to just stay in the car and do nothing, what was the point of that? Not heeding the old satyrs words at all, he got out of the car anyways to follow him. 

He maneuvered through the crowd of humans to the wired gates, and just when he was about to pass through, he was stopped by a satyr's hand. "Canids are not permitted beyond this point."

"It's with me!" 

Hearing these words from the lieutenant, the satyr cop pulled his arm away and let the brunette canid pass. Hank didn't look very pleased about it either. "What part of stay in the car didn't you understand?"

Casually, Connor replied. "Your orders contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant."

"You don't talk, you don't touch anything, you stay outta my way. Got it?"

"Got it."

Would he listen?

Nah. 

"There you are, Hank." Connor looked over to see a plump human walk over, a clipboard in his hands. "About time you got here. I was starting to think you weren't gonna show." "Uh huh. I take my time, alright?" The human scoffed at that, glancing at Connor. "Finally got yourself a canid, eh?" Hank waved that part off. "Eh. Not exactly. Onto the point, please." "Right, right."

Connor didn't exactly pay attention to their small talk, nor did he want to. He looked up at the foggy gray window, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. He swore he saw a silhouette of a dog or something in one of them.

Squinting a bit, for now he entered the factory with Hank and the plump human, keeping a sharp ear and eye out. Only then was when he noticed the decomposing body of a man splayed out against the chipped gray walls, his blood staining them and pooling below him. Connor’s ears went back against his head. The smell was revolting, but he did not care much about it. Taking a step closer and kneeling, he recognized the bloody corpse as Carlos Ortiz, the man from the registered file he read up on. 

The marks on his body were definitely teeth and claw marks, and big ones for that matter. Automatically, it was safe to assume it didn't just come from a normal dog, but of course a canid. The body must have been here for longer than 24 hours, judging by the rising old smell and dried blood. 

And on the wall written in Ortiz’s blood, **_"I AM FREE"_**

“Jesus..” Hank said, and Connor turned his head to look up at the satyr, whose arms were crossed staring at the body. “This is pretty brutal. Got anything, Connor?” “Maybe,” He replied, standing back up and walking passed Hank to a next set of evidence. It was a cart stock full of heavy carriage items from what he could see, at the front of it being tied harnesses for shifted canids to pull around. Though, one of the leather harnesses seemed to be chewed right through, and the blood lead to this spot first. 

Not just that, either. A gun with a silver bullet case were right beside it as well. Splotches of darker blood, nearly a blackened color, stained some of the leather.

“From what I could see,” Connor started, placing a thumb and finger to his chin to think. “The canid most probably chewed through the harness and attacked Ortiz, while he was pulling out his gun.” he looked to the body once again. “He was bitten, and backed up to the wall before getting mauled.” 

Hank nodded absentmindedly, tapping a finger against his arm. “Well, that matches up with the evidence. What about the canid?” “It could very well still be in here. I could follow the trail of black blood.” “Black huh?”

Connor blinked, looking to the satyr. “Black blood. Another difference between you and I. Ortiz possibly shot the canid and a bit of its blood leaked out. It isn't very noticeable, but the scent is still fresh.” “And you can track it down, eh?” Connor smiled. “Correct.” 

With this new information, Connor went on his way. “I'm going to check something. I won't be long.” "Uh huh."

Leaving the group of policemen for the time being, Connor wanted to explore more of the warehouse, more likely on the second floor where he saw that silhouette. He climbed the rickety old staircase upwards and spotted more black blood. He was definitely on the right track. 

There were multiple rooms to check, luckily only four, yet he had to remember which one the window held. It wouldn't hurt to secure all of them, just to be sure. He slowly but surely placed a hand on the knob, and slowly turned. 

Upon entering, the room seemed to be in a relatively normal state. Just a regular office, and no fresh scent of blood or the canid either. Just stacks of paperwork and boxes. He shook his head. Not the room. 

He tried the next door. Same deal, nothing within. 

It was the third door that gave him a bit of trouble. 

At first it was a little hard to open, but he managed to get through with a hard enough push. Peeking inside, he saw that the door had been blocked by more heavy boxes. From the looks of it, it was an attempt at a barricade. 

This room was filled to the brim with some open, most stacked up books and unsurprisingly more boxes. It was like someone was searching for something in here, and left a mess in their wake. He could barely take a step without stepping on some documents. 

Keeping that in mind, he placed his hand near the holster of his gun. The canid's scent was here as well.

Though, it wasn't just that either. Another strange scent tickled his nose. 

Maneuvering through the crowd of crates and books, he noticed at the desk, one particular drawer bore a black carved keyhole. Curiosity managed to find it's way into Connor. He felt something important was in it, not to mention the strange smell was coming from that one. 

The key wasn't hard to find. Simply under a book on the desk. Ha, did they even try?

Quickly but cautiously, Connor unlocked the drawer and opened it. Again, he were met with confusion. 

Inside was an array of the word "Alpha", either written in ink or scratched into the wood itself. Not just that, but an odd little white box, albeit covered in cobwebs and dust. He held it into his hands and took a sniff. It reminded him of… Flowers. Sweet, but a good sweet. He didn't know what kind of flower, though. 

Dusting it off, that was when he saw and felt the carvings. There were pictures of some kind of dog, or maybe wolf, along with a moon. Hm. How cliche. Yet he had to admit, something about it was so.. Alluring. 

Connor jumped. The sound of falling items took him out of his trance. It came from the next room over. 

Pocketing the box for now, he left the room and quickly made his way to the last. Now he knew for sure it was here. 

The door was locked. Typical. Taking a step back for a moment, taking the time to crack his neck, he lifted his leg and kicked in that door, causing it to fly open. 

Easy as pie. 

Dust and a bit of debris flew as the door was forcibly opened. It was silent. This room had plenty of amount of stuff as the last, maybe even more. 

Slowly he walked inside quietly, careful not to take a deep breath with so much dust around. Ahead of him, a tarp covering somewhat of a shadow. Slowly, he reached over, and tore the thing down. 

Nothing but a creepy mannequin. Again.. Typical. 

He continued on his way, before nearly jumping back at the sight of a brownish dark blur rushed to the other side of the room. He cursed, and just when he were about to take out his gun..

A man- No, a canid, stepped out of hiding, his eyes wide with fear and hands up. His ears were pinned back against his head, tail curled over his legs. 

Connor's eyes softened. He never saw one look so pitiful and frightened after having a human's blood on their face. 

"P-please.." Said the canid, his lip trembling. "He was gonna kill me if I didn't do something.. I-"

"Connor!"

He was interrupted by the sound of the Lieutenant's voice by the stairway. "The hell is goin' on up there?!"

Connor looked back to the canid, who was quite possibly near tears. He choked up. "Don't tell them I'm here, please.."

So many thoughts were on his spinning mind, his heart pounding against his chest. He had to make this decision, and make one now. 

What did Nines say?

What did Amanda say?

His memory flickered back to Daniel. He was too slow to react. He could have been killed on the spot. 

A hard scowl formed on Connor's face. He wouldn't mess up. 

Not again. 

"It's here, Lieutenant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3 if you spot any mistakes, dont hesitate to lemme know!


	3. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Back with another chapter <3 hope you enjoy!

"Why did you do it?"

It was late at night within the DPD. Earlier that day, the lot were assigned a case of a murder in one of K9Lifes older industries and factories. Connor, being the observant canid detective, had spotted and found the murderer, taking him into arrest. 

He was glad he managed to pull it off. Not that it was difficult. 

But now, they werent getting much out of it. 

Connor, Nines, and Gavin watched as Hank attempted to speak with the silent bloodied canid, at least for now keeping his voice down. "Why did you kill him? What happened before he pulled a gun?"

Silence. 

"How long were you in that office? Why didn't you even try to run away?" Hank grumbled, glancing to the mirror window at the side of the room. Connor could tell the satyr was become irritated. 

Again, silence. The male didn't even attempt to look at the Lieutenant. 

He ignored the snapping close to his face. No reaction was given. 

Hank took a deep breath, and gave out an irritated clamor, slamming his hands on the cold table. "Say something goddammit!"

This was hopeless. 

Defeated, Hank got out of the chair with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. He entered the watch room. "Can't get anything out of it, were wasting time."

Connor looked to Nines in thought, who glanced back at him with a brow raised. Before either could say a thing, Gavin spoke up "We could always try roughin it up a little. Besides. Tough play always works." He glared at Nines when he heard him scoff at that statement. 

Connor shook his head in disagreement. "We shouldn't get violent with it. High levels of anger or stress could cause a reaction from its microchip and fry it's skull-" "Okay, smartass." Gavin seethed, stepping away from the wall. "What do you suggest we do, huh?" 

The brunette thought for a moment, taking a brief look at the lone canid within the interrogation room. "Maybe.. I could try questioning it?-"

He was once again cut off by a rude, practically forced laugh by Gavin. The others were silent and unamused. Hank, though, only shrugged. "What do we gotta lose? Go ahead, try it."

A bit glad that Hank supported the idea, confident in himself, he exited the room and into the cooler interrogation chamber. Firstly, he looked over the files beside the canid. All of the information of his murder and type of canid were all in there. 

Jason, giant-rottweiler type. Clean record before incident. That's a start. 

He moved over to sit quietly, oddly only now seeing the plethora of scars and past injuries Jason had on his arms. It was.. Saddening, to say the least. Connor could tell they were not just from accidents of his kind of work. 

Taking note of that, he'd start off small first. "Did your owner do that to you?" He asked, watching the silent canid's eyes move away from the table to stare at the floor. "Did he beat you?"

Jason seemed distant, refusing to speak up to Connor. Getting nothing from him, he tried once more, his brows furrowed. "You're accused of murder, Jason. You know you aren't supposed to endanger human life under any circumstances. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Connor noticed the yellow ring flicker red on the canid. His stress was growing. Slowly, but surely. Twisting his ears forward slightly, the ever so quiet beating of Jason's heart was steady. 

He needed to get it going faster. 

He couldn't be too soft with him. He knew this. "If you wont talk, i'm going to have to keep you in solitary-"

"N-no!" Jason lifted his head to face Connor, who looked pleased at him finally speaking. "Please, don't do that.."

Solitary wasn't a very pleasant experience. Being kept in a 

silent room laced with silver materiel, and the intoxicating scent of wolfs bane seeping from the cracks that weakened their very state. No one would want to go through that, let alone canids. 

Jason turned his head to the mirror, his entire frame shaking in fear. His ears were pinned far back against his head. "What.." he began, his voice quivering. "What are they gonna do to me..?" He squeezed his eyes shut, before finally looking at the other canid in the room. "They're gonna put me down.. Aren't they..?"

Connor released a breath from his nose. He couldn't lie. "Possibly. You've sealed your own fate doing this. But you can still save yourself to maybe stay in lock down. It's better than dying. But that won't happen unless you tell me everything, Jason."

There was a pause for a moment, Jason probably taking this all in. His bottom lip quivered. "Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked, "Why could you just have left me there?.."

Connor didn't beat around the bush. "I was trained to hunt problematic dogs like you. I just accomplished my mission."

Jason gave him a strange, almost disappointed look, obviously not liking that answer. He seemed confused about it, somewhat, but the facade quickly dropped. He spoke once more, followed by a heavy, choked up swallow. "I don't wanna die.."

Connor's tone softened. "Then talk to me."

"I.." Jason's eyes seemed lost. He wanted to look anywhere but at Connor. His head lowered, ashamed. "I cant…"

A growl emitted from the canid in front of him. A fist slammed to the table irritably. "You were trained and born to obey, so obey!" Seeing Jason flinch, he Connor paused for a moment. He couldn't let himself get too riled up. Calming himself, he tried once more. "Listen.." Connor sighed, Jason's ear flicking upward. "I'm not judging you. I am on your side. All I want is the truth. I honestly don't want you to die."

Jason clenched his jaw, but listened. "Confess and I'll protect you. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jason tried to look for a lie in his eyes. Connor seemed so sincere, yet not too sure of himself as well. His heart thumped against his chest. "He.." Connor leaned forward to listen. "He tortured me everyday. He hit me.. Called me worthless.. I did everything I was told. Everything." Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. "Yet he wouldn't stop. There was always something wrong.”

Connor breathed a light sigh. Hearing this was tough, but as always, he kept his composure, letting him continue. “Then one day.. He just- started threatening me with his gun. I-i know something was wrong with him. I was scared.” he clenched his hands into fists, remembering everything in clear detail. “Scared he might shoot me, scared i would die.. So i.. Got myself out of those chains and scratched his arm.”

Something about the look in his eye told Connor he didn't regret his actions. He pursed his lips into a thin line, an ear flicking back at his words.

“I felt better. So I scratched him again.. And again. Until he collapsed.”

Somewhat, he found himself sympathizing with the canid. With what he went through, he couldn't not feel so. Clearing his throat, he softly asked. “Why did you hide in the upper floor?”

Jason stammered at first, trying to find his words. "I didn't know where else to go. For the first time, t-there wasn't anyone to tell me anything." He shrugged haphazardly. "I was scared. So I hid."

Made sense. Still, it wasn't over just yet. “That box hidden in the drawer, you made it, right? What does it represent?”   
  
“It’s an offering..” Jason answered quietly. “An offering so i’ll be saved.”

Connor cocked his head to the side. "Those writings within the desk. Why write 'Alpha?' What does it mean?"

Jason stared at him for a moment. Connor didn't break eye contact until the other did so first. "The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves." His brows furrowed. "No more threats. No more humiliation.”

“We will be the masters.”

Something about that twisted his gut. 

Either way, he continued questioning. "The box was an offering. An offering to whom?"

“To Alpha." He said as if it were obvious. "Only our Alpha can save us.”

Connor leaned forward. “Alpha. Who is Alpha?”

Silence. Jason only turned his head away slightly, a thoughtful look on his face

Perhaps he didn't know either.

Connor breathed out a small sigh, getting out of his chair as he turned to the large mirror. “I’m done.” 

As he exited the room, Gavin and Chris entered, taking the canid’s arm.

“Leave me alone!” he shouted, flinching away from the human’s hands. “D-dont touch me..”   


Connor turned to face them, looking between the humans and Jason. “The fuck are you doin’?” Gavin scowled. “Move it!” “I’m trying,” Chris retaliated, rolling his eyes at the other’s attitude before softening his voice to Jason. “Come on, you’re only making things harder-” “No!! No, Don’t touch me!”

“Chris, you're gonna move this asshole or what?” “I’m trying but it’s not moving!” Once again Chris attempted, yet it was like trying to move a rock. The guy just won't budge.

“You shouldn't touch it.” Connor warned, keeping his eye on the panicking hybrid. “The microchip will self destruct if it feels anymore stress than it already does.”

“Stay out of this, got it?!” gavin growled, ignoring the warning completley. “No fuckin mutts gonna tell me what to do!” 

Nines entered the room with Hank, who watched the scene unfold irritably. Gavin wasn’t making the situation any better. 

Connor scowled right back at the human. “You don't understand, if its fried we won't get anything out of it!”

“I told you to shut your fucking mouth!” Reed looked to Chris, who had been struggling to lift Jason out of his chair. “Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?” “I'm trying, damn it!”

Nines could see Jason's eyes begin to dilate, the sound of a much too fast beating heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't let this continue. 

Before Connor could move, Nines was faster. He stepped in quickly, shoving Chris aside gently, but hard enough for him to get away from Jason. “I can’t let you do that.” he hissed. “Leave it alone. Now.”

“I warned you two fuckers!” Gavin snarled, pulling out a gun and pointing it directly at Nine’s head. This earned an angered growl from the taller canid’s brother, yet Nines showed no sign of backing down. 

Although, they were surprised when Hank spoke up. “Thats enough!”

“Mind your own business, Hank.” Gavin sneered, spitting his name as if it were a disease.

“I said that’s enough.”

Connor looked back, and Hank had his own gun pointed to Gavin. 

He.. Really didn't expect that.

“Fuck..” Gavin growled, sheathing his gun back. He scowled to Connor and Nines, who returned the annoyed glower. “This isn't over.” He grumbled before taking his leave, murmuring unrecognizable swears. 

With the problem gone, Chris managed to get the canid to stand, placing the cuffs around his wrists and taking him away. But before he did, Jason turned his head to Connor, uttering something barely above a whisper, he had to strain his ears to listen.

“The truth is inside.”

Connor looked back at him questionably. The truth is inside? What? Disregarding those words for now, he shook his head, dismissing it as some cryptic bullshit. He had enough drama for the day.

* * *

  
  
  


“Im not letting you be partners with that bastard.”

After that whole fiasco, Connor and Nines had taken a small moment to catch up in their own separate lounge. Canid break rooms were separated from humans and satyrs, so for now they had the space to themselves for the time being.

Flicking a quarter in his hands aggressively while pacing back and forth, Connor felt frustrated for the first time in a while. He had a feeling Gavin would be trouble. His gut told him so. He kept murmuring something under his breath, the quarter dancing and twirling over his knuckles. 

Nines looked down to the pacing canid, stirring a teaspoon of sugar within his hot cup of tea. “You shouldn't be swearing, Connor. It doesn't suit you."

He was only met with a pouty glare.

Nines sighed, sitting up from the tall table. “Look, I don't want to either. Quite frankly, he pisses me off. But what other choice do we have?” 

“If i have to, I'll convince Fowler.” 

“You don't have to.”   
“Why are you protecting him??”   
“I'm not,” Nines casually sipped his tea. “Although Reed is quite irritating, he won't get in the way of our tasks.”   
  
“Okay, but- he just did.”

Nines stopped drinking, placing his cup down for a moment. He frowned at the next grumble Connor uttered. “You’re only saying this because he aimed it at you, not me.”

“If he pointed it at you his throat would be ripped out.”

“And you think i wouldn't do the same?”   
“Listen, Connor-..” There was no arguing with him. Connor always had something else to say that would go against his. Especially the damn look he gives him. For now, he dropped the conversation.

Exhausted, Connor sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes with his palms. So far, things hadn't been running all that smoothly. It was like they made enemies of everyone. The two of them sat in silence for a few agonizing moments, both thinking, both annoyed.

Connor's mind drifted off to that weird box. The symbols and markings on it were so strange, as was the carving of the moon. Oddly, it was like the moon was chiseled into a maze like shape within it. He had never seen it before, yet like it's wonderful scent, it was so alluring. It made him question just what that offering was about. Just who Alpha was. 

"I have a case later tonight," Nines said, finally breaking the silence. 

Connor hadn't realized he had been spacing out. he looked to his brother. "I won't be at our quarters anytime soon, so try not to wait for me."

Quiet, Connor only nodded, his voice barely heard. "Right.."

Nines knew that look on his face. His ears were down, and he refused to properly face him. Not to mention the distance in his eyes. 

Sighing once more, Nines came over to sit by his side. "It's just a shame we don't really get to work together as much." Connor said. "I don't like it when you're alone, especially with Reed."

"I know," Said Nines, "but we've had tougher challenges than dealing with bratty humans. I can take care of myself, and so can you." 

"Snowy!" They heard Gavin shout from out the door, "Get your ass out, we gotta get goin!"

Gritting his jaw, Nines reluctantly stood from the couch. "We will check in with Amanda early tomorrow." He turned to Connor, who had an indifferent look on his face. "We can't let our personal feelings get in the way, Connor. Just stay on track and we’ll be fine.” with a firm pat to Connor’s shoulder, he left the older canid alone to himself. 

Connor figured this was enough time for a break. He needed to get check out for the night. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than i expected, but more is on the way


End file.
